In Our Universe
by Elise the Writing Desk
Summary: Alice, dynamic and unpredictable. Ace, cold-hearted and selfish but inwardly a passionate, psychothic lover. Their meetings and relationship is probably something that's too good to be true. Even Alice herself was afraid to believe it. It's something that she'd only believe, if it's in her own universe. Who knows? Maybe Ace can or cannot change that. AU. Vulgar and probably sex.
1. The Beginning

**In Our Universe**  
June 19th 2013  
Elise the Writing Desk, Wonderful Wonder World by QuinRose

* * *

His large, rough, warm hands stroking every inch of her skin. He stared down at her with playful look, but adoration was clear in his ruby eyes. He couldn't help his hot breath. She was just lying there, under him. Yet, she didn't resist nor she reacted at his touch.

He leaned in close that he could see her eyes deeper; he could count the many layers of her pupils, darkened in different ways. He wanted to carve those raw apples into his memories.

"You do understand, as internet fellows, what will happen when a guy and a girl are on the bed, do you, Alice?" he breathed out sensually on her face.

She only blinked nonchalantly, staring straight into his eyes. It drove him insane, how she was very ignorant, nonchalant…careless; how she knew her strength and his, what she could do, and what he could do. He was on the edge of losing himself, he knew that _she knew_ that; yet she stared at him straight, fearlessly.

"In an erotic way, I do." She mumbled with that of her soft, steady voice. "I remember last time; I said that I was stronger than you, didn't I?"

He chuckled and let out hot breath as he did so. He was obviously sweating on top of her. He could feel her warmth beneath their clothes; the thought of him being so close on top of her was enough to arouse him. Yet, he wouldn't move. He knew he wouldn't move, and _she knew_ he wouldn't, as far as she didn't ask for it.

"Heh," he smirked, swallowing his saliva. "What about now? What's your reason to stay calm in this kind of position, hmm?"

There was no change in her expression whatsoever. Her eyes, his favorite windows to peek her hearts; it didn't waver from him even one bit. She stared right through him, knowing what's on his mind, as she answered without doubts.

"My reason now, I don't flinch because I trust you, Ace."

He chuckled and leaned even closer, their lips touching as he spoke.

"How can you be so confident…" he whispered and licked his lips; his tongue coincidentally licked her lips. "Maybe that's because you are _you_." He opened his mouth and licked her lips with his tongue.

She didn't flinch even as his tongue was running on her lips round and round. His heart thumped faster when her lips curved into a very small smile. It was enough for him to lose it and just pushed his tongue into her mouth.

His tongue was longer than hers. He was feeling greedy; trying to imprint the map of her mouth, his tongue roughly explored her and dived into her throat.

She drove him even more into insanity because she didn't react. Her tongue didn't move at all under his, occasionally pushed upward when his tongue curiously peeked under hers. Her breath was stable, unlike his erratic breathy moans which were filling her throat.

She wouldn't react. She made him afraid. Her ignorance was that impressive, to the point that sometimes, Ace was afraid that he was the only one feeling like this. He was afraid that she would one day leave him. Those feelings only made him more possessive towards the dark blonde. As if he could have given the chance, he would want to take her heart and control her life.

He pulled himself slowly from her; a string of saliva between them. He stared down at her with a tired smile, but the same passionate eyes.

"Will you ever leave me?" he breathed out, sticking his forehead to hers, rubbing his brown hair, entangling her dark blonde.

"Who knows?" her usual trademark. He couldn't miss a slight glint of fear crossing her eyes just as she said; "What if it's you're the one who'll leave me?" she asked in a whisper.

"People change." She muttered, not looking at him.

He planted his face closer to hers, wanting to gain her focus again.

"Do you think what I feel to you right now will change?"

"Who knows, Ace?" she stared at him again. "How one will know if your feeling is true love, or a temporary desire?"

He closed his eyes and moved his head to kiss her neck and stayed there, breathing hard.

"How will you ever know if you won't take the risk of finding out?" he murmured and moved to her ear. Licking his lips, his tongue then reached out to wet her ear, tasting the bitterness of her.

"I don't have anything to give, Ace." She muttered, her voice was trembling. He hazily opened his eyes. "If one day I can find it, that man who gives love only for me, I want to reward him with something that I don't easily give to any other people. I will give myself to him. I want him to have something that others can't get from me."

She closed her eyes tiredly.

"Even if he's not mine…but it's okay if I'm _his_. I don't want to give away the only things I have right now, to our hormones."

His hand reached to her right cheek and squeezed it between his fingers. Ace planted another kiss on her neck and just stayed there, inhaling her scent.

"Who knows?" he murmured, vibrating her neck. "Maybe I'm that man?"

She chuckled and turned to him with an earnest smile. "Yeah, who knows, huh?" she grinned and her hand softly stroke his head. He instantly leaned to her touch, closing his eyes.

Alice's eyes softened at his reaction to her touches; his reaction to her reaction. In truth, she was afraid. Never in her life, she felt loved so deeply by someone; not a family love, not a friendship love, just love. She wished it was the 'just' love. She was afraid if it wasn't.

Maybe Ace was the one. And the wait would waste him. And maybe one day he was grown tired of waiting for her to be sure.

Alice was stubborn; if his feelings faded in the wait, then it wasn't the 'just' love. She didn't believe in 'true' love, because humans change; every living things change. She just wanted to make sure, if Ace's feelings were strong enough; it didn't have to be a true love, just simple love where each side would be satisfied just by each others' company.

No one could blame her for being afraid and doubtful. Besides, would you believe that some junior you met from the internet could actually love you _this_ deep?

Probably you would, in your own universe. But when Alice thought back on how they met, she always thought that this was impossible; this was too good to be true.

* * *

**Hi.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Douche-bags and Bitches

* * *

So many reasons why students hate Monday. First day to school after the short weekends; getting up early; possibilities of forgetting homework and exams; confused as what to wear to school, yada-yada…

Ace just hated that he had to take out his wallet and got rid of his credit cards and bundle of money, just leaving ten dollars and his ID card. What to wear to school? Phfft, not that anyone cared how _he _looked. Ace Strife, with pimple packs on each cheek, eyes covered in thick glasses; skinny and everyone at school would just thought at a glance; _'No one would fuck that_'.

He was a literal 'ace' of the school for the second grader. He went to school, sit down and didn't talk to anyone, do homework, submit assignment, take tests and go home. BAM, he wouldn't even go up to the stage taking the First Rank Trophy since seventh grade.

Bored, he stared at his brilliant red eyes under his glasses, on the reflection of the bathroom's mirror.

"One and a half more years until you can get out of the fucking school, Ace." He said to his twin in the mirror. "One and a half year for the graduation certificate; then go to college and take father's company. Then finally you can go to the gym and grow some muscles." He nodded to himself and put on his glasses back.

Just the usual Monday Morning Motivation from Ace to himself.

"Yo Ace!" Elliot March cheerfully greeted as the brunet entered the class. "Meh, one day you'll definitely say 'hi' to me." He chuckled and draped his arms to his seat's back.

"Elliot! Who's that?" a junior girl came asking curiously, glancing to Ace who quietly sat down on the second row.

"The school's genius, Ace Strife, duh! Jessica, where were you all this time?" Elliot laughed.

"Oh!" the girl excitedly came running to the brunet's desk. "H-Hello Ace! I heard that you're a genius! Mind teaching me sometimes?" she asked half-heartedly as she actually looked at Ace.

Ignore.

"Hey, want my number? Can I ask yours so I can ask when you're up for private lessons?"

Ignore.

Ace yawned and leaned to his desk, then slowly, started to snore asleep.

The girls who came with Jessica stared at the brunet in disgust as Jessica stomped back to Elliot's group.

"What the hell is wrong with him? I was just trying to be nice! Jerk." She hissed.

"I was going to tell you that he ignores everyone." Elliot chuckled as if that didn't bother him at all. "Don't be so upset, Jess. Hey, I'm gonna meet up with Blood today. You girls wanna come?"

"Aa! Blood Dupre that hot basket player from Treffen High?"

"Omigosh! Take us!"

Ace moved lazily to plug his ears with earphones. Girls are so fucking loud. In stereotypes, probably. Well, these kinds of girls were what Ace had used to see everyday.

He hated them. Ace glanced to the group coldly and secretly. He hated girls; they always want something from him. Just like that Jessica bitch; she only approached him because he's smart.

Ace didn't have a good experience with some girls back in Junior High. He decided to ignore everyone ever since and until now in Senior High.

He reached to his i-phone, planning to choose a song, but then stopped to see the standby screen. It was a picture he found in DeviantArt. Actually the picture was a character's description, but he cropped it to focus into the character. The artist was the same one with the one who wrote a fiction about that character in FictionPress.

He had been PM-ing her for months. Yes, it was a girl, he knew that. He didn't care much since it was the internet. They had been arguing about which Goat Remix was the best; she voted for Skrillex Goat Remix and he chose Katy Perry's Firework.

He unconsciously had been wondering when she'll reply his—

BEEP BEEP

There it is. Swiftly pulling away the standby screen he tapped the e-mail icon.

* * *

**From: JustAKid**  
**Subject: Best Goat Remix!**

**Okai, fine. Then I vote for Youtuber's Remixes. Wait, you've seen that one, right?**

* * *

Answering 'no' in mind, Ace swiftly tapped YouTube and searched for TheFineBros' YouTubers' react playlist. After some while of watching—smiling to himself in the process—he knew what to reply.

* * *

**Re: Best Goat Remix!**

**EpicMealTime is an epic goat. Shane Dawson is always maniacal. So you also watch TheFineBros?**

* * *

"Oooh, why are you smiling? Do you finally have a girlfriend, huh?" Ace quickly used his finger to put his phone to standby mode as he finally noticed that Boris Airay was smugly smiling down at him.

Ignore.

~.X.~

"No, leave me alone. I am not coming to get my Yearbook Pictures taken. No. Nope." Alice Liddell deadpanned impatiently at the black-haired teen in front of her desk.

"Come on, you can wear your LOL Man mask!" Sidney Black scowled.

"That only gets me more attention, dumbass!" Alice yelled again.

A tired sigh came from behind. Blood Dupre rolled his eyes in annoyance as he crossed his arms.

"Who the fuck cares whether she's in the Yearbook or not? Probably have a major problem with her pimples and fat." He scoffed down at her. "Leave the bitch alone, bro. We got the fine ladies on the book. Luckily Alice Liddell knows her place enough to not taint the book with her scrawny looks, right?" he smirked mockingly, patting her shoulder.

"Fuck you." She mumbled and ignored everyone for the rest of the school. To disguise her face, she just pushed her glasses harder and stood.

"Where are you going?" Rose, her seatmate asked.

"Clearing my glasses." She murmured. Actually more like wiping her eyes and cursing the fucking douche bags.

"Oh, thank fucking God, Blood. For summing that up. The reason why I don't want to join Yearbook because no one probably cares if I'm there or not, just like what you said. Besides, are you guys fucking idiots? We still have six months before graduating, for fuck's sake! And yes, I hate my pictures taken 'cause I'm fucking ugly! I'm chubby, my hair looks boring, pimples and fuck, I have a fucked-face, because I am not taking Queen Jenna Marbles' tip on how to trick people into thinking that I'm good looking. Because I'm not a fucking—"

BZZT BZZT

Frantically taking out her cellphone, careful enough not to drop it in the toilet, her eyes softened at the new e-mail and a small smile grew on her face.

"Oh, so he's the guy of the internet too." She grinned and replying his message. "Wonder if he'd play Draw My Things with me…" she hummed and asked his Facebook. After sending it, she got out of the toilet box and glared at her reflection, taking off her glasses.

"Maybe I should try the hairstyle of fuck-faced girls…But I need my bangs to outgrow my face first. Damn it. Being girls is so hard." Gruffly she washed her hands on the sink.

And here is Alice Liddell. Four-eyed, dry-haired dark blonde, a bit chubby on the edges and currently undergoing acne breakouts ever since High School started. Fuck the hormones. She was the average-up kids; not the best, but most kids in her class were idiots. Like Blood Dupre; genetically he was stupid; what kind of parents named their kid 'Blood'? Probably into the S&M stuff too.

"What? Why is my answer different to yours?" Rose whined as she checked her work with Alice's.

Adjusting her glasses, Alice scowled at Rose's work. "No fucking wonder it does; how many is seven plus eight, idiot?"

Rose blinked to her answer and realized she answered nine. "Oh yeah…fifteen! Ehehehe…" she giggled and opened the next page. "What about this one? Teach me!"

"Hey, Al, can I see you work when you're done?" Sidney came with his lazy face.

Alice calmed herself down before answering. "I'm not in a good mood to share anything with Blood Fucking Dupre today."

"What does that have anything to do with me?" Blood scoffed.

"I'm not a fucking idiot. Sidney's gonna let you copy his copy." Alice didn't turn to answer him, waving to Sidney. "Scram, Sid. Fuck off."

Sidney chuckled mockingly. "No wonder no guys wanna fuck you. You're a lesbian."

Alice paused her pencil and she noticed that Rose flinched at this. Stoically, she put down the pencil and glared to Sidney.

"What? So I have to be an airhead who'd suck your dicks to prove that I like boys?"

"Probably. Why not?" Blood smirked. "Oh wait, who'd want to watch an ugly bitch sucking down your cock? Nevermind, Liddell."

The class laughed at this retort. Alice rolled her eyes and pretended to ignore them all, glaring at her textbooks. Rose wouldn't talk to her ever since that.

For fuck's sake, she was straight. She'd hang out with boys if they wouldn't get awkward around her. No boys would hang out around her and of course she had no choice but resort to talking to girls. Since when did awkward leads to lesbian?

"I'm home. And I'm not going back there." Alice deadpanned as she threw her backpack. Her uncle, Julius, peeked from his study.

"Did that boy say something again?"

"He said that I'm a lesbian."

Julius dropped his books. Alice came up to collect them and they sat down in the study, staring at each other with a frown.

"Maybe I'm a prude." Alice sighed, hugging her knees along with the books in her lap. "And I have to suck it. No boys nowadays appreciate a prude, right?"

Julius smiled sadly and put down the rest of his books to move beside his niece, wrapping an arm around her.

"Come on now, Alice. Where's your usual 'who-cares' self? I'm fine you're a prude; that makes me relieved and worry you less about going out." His soothing voice calmed her nerves.

Alice giggled. "That's kind of right. Why do I have to care about people who can't accept me? I'll go into ignore mode—but now the girls flinch at me, Julius!" she was reminded at how Rose flinched away from her that afternoon.

Julius took a deep breath and patted her head. "Just think…You can't move out now because it's only a semester. Keep holding on and…consider that you go to school just to get your graduation certificate and ignore everything and everyone."

"That sounds like what my internet friend is doing." Alice deadpanned. "Don't tell me you've done that too in the past, Julius?"

Her uncle chuckled. "I was home-schooled." He held his hands up.

"Dang, that sounds great." Alice sighed. "I feel better now. Kinda. I'll go and prepare dinner." She stood up, putting down the books and exited the study.

BZZT BZZT

Alice flipped out her phone.

* * *

**From: BadassKnave**  
**Subject: Best Goat Remix!**

**I don't have and will never have Facebook. But I saw (stalked) yours. Just figured out that we're in the same town, by the way.**

* * *

Alice blinked curiously and typed her answer.

* * *

**Re: Best Goat Remix!**

**Really? I go to Treffen. You? Hey, I know you hate girls and all…but what if we meet up somewhere?**

* * *

The girl gasped as she realized what she just sent. Groaning, she rubbed her head. She was just feeling so lonely that her 'socialita-side' woke up to ask that guy to meet up; with chances they could be friends. And talk more about the internet. And play horrorgames.

That couldn't be. He'd probably be pretty grossed out once he saw her; he'd feel awkward, he'd just say no. Besides he hated girls.

BZZT BZZT

Almost slipping out of her hands, Alice glared at the new e-mail icon on the phone's monitor. Frantically opening the e-mail, Alice gaped at the answer.

* * *

**From: BadassKnave**  
**Subject: Best Goat Remix!**

**I go to Brighton. Sure. Sun City Public Park tomorrow at six. Yes, we're skipping school.**

* * *

"What the heck just happen—are you kidding me? I can't skip school—" Alice shut her mouth as Blood's words rang into her ears. Her friends avoiding her. Sidney laughing at her.

* * *

**Re: Best Goat Remix!**

**Okai. I'm in. You better be there.**

* * *

Alice shrugged. She's getting sick of school; skipping once couldn't possibly hurt, right?

* * *

**I own none of the references here and for the rest in the coming chapters.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Motorbike

* * *

Ace took of his glasses and rubbed his eyes, glaring at his i-phone. JustAKid just said that she'd go for his plan? Skipping school? Tomorrow? On Tuesday? Despite he was just an internet friend?

Then again it was _her_ idea. He's the crazy one. For suggesting a school day. This girl was probably just stupid. Maybe not, judging from her writings in FanFiction and FictionPress.

He had to go. He was curious if this girl is like any other girls; if she's just acting in the internet. Hopefully she wasn't trolling. He'd sue her for real if she didn't show up tomorrow…

"Hey dad,"

"Huh?"

"I'm gonna skip school tomorrow."

"Sure, whatever."

Ace rolled his eyes and went upstairs to his room. As he was out of sight from his parents, he rushed in frantically and jacked out his bathroom's cabinet.

Quick acne-cleanser, he needed that. He had to take a long shower too, probab—

Ace frowned to himself and slammed his cabinet close. "What the fuck, Ace." He shook his head and exited the bathroom.

He's not trying to impress anyone. JustAKid just have to see his real form. Hopefully she's in her real form too.

~.X.~

Upsides of skipping school on Tuesday; road was clear, park was empty, air was fresh. Alice sighed happily as she came down her motorbike. Yes, she rode a motorcycle, the only vehicle she had. Julius had a car but it wasn't really his, it was his company's car. Her house was on the marginal side so she mostly had to go anywhere by motorbike.

"Where's that dude?" she asked aloud as she walked. If he was just trolling…

Alice facepalmed. "I didn't even think that he would troll me—Alice you're a fucking idiot!"

Angry to herself, she noticed a nearby bench with a guy sitting on the other edge.

"Excuse me."

"Sure."

Plopping herself down on the bench, she flipped out her phone and noticed the new e-mail.

* * *

**From: BadassKnave**  
**Subject: Hang Out**

**I'm here. You're coming, right? You're not trolling, right?**

* * *

Alice clamped her mouth to stop herself from laughing. How could this boy thought of the same thing like her? Answering that she wasn't trolling, she only needed to wait for some seconds for the next answer.

He's already at the park!

But where?

"Where are you?" she growled to her phone as she typed.

"I'm at the bench!"

"Which bench? I'm on the bench too—"

"Wait—"

Alice swiftly turned to the guy beside her, who also turned to her with the same surprised stare. They pointed at each other on reflex.

"You!" they exclaimed altogether.

"…"

"…"

It wasn't an awkward silence; Alice was just checking the boy out, as well as the boy did to her. The girl then lifted up her glasses to frown at him.

"Hmm…"

"Wh-What?"

Alice raised her eyebrows. "You don't look too ugly without my glasses on."

"WHAT!"

~.X.~

Ace shut his mouth again from his aftershock. She was obviously mocking him—but not that he minded. She wasn't the prettiest either…but his mind couldn't forget when she lifted up her glasses; flashing her eyes. He had never thought such eye colors could exist…So brilliant.

"I'm Alice Liddell." She suddenly said with a nonchalant face.

"Ace Strife, nice meeting you." Ace smiled politely, his minds were racing on about what to talk after this, while wishing that the girl wouldn't stop talking just yet since he hadn't find a topic.

She probably had read his minds.

"I don't really know what to talk about. I'm on the third grade, graduating next year." Alice told him about herself a little.

"Oh, I'm on the second grade." He frowned at her and chuckled. "You're shorter than me; I wasn't expecting you to be my senior."

"Oh shut it…" the girl laughed, waving her hand. "My growth is at it optimum. Hey, I'm your senior! You have to respect me!"

Ace chuckled. "_Wakarimashita, _Alice-_Senpai_."

The girl grinned. "_When does the narwhal bacon?"_

Ace blinked and then laughed. "Midnight!"

Alice laughed as well. "_Yappari_. You're an Internet Guy! Brofist?"

Ace clamped his mouth with one hand as he brofisted the girl's fist.

"You're the Internet Girl as well." He snickered. "Favorite _ERB_?"

"Torn between Mitt Romney Vs Obama and Skrillex Vs Mozart." Alice shrugged and draped her arms behind her back. "You?"

"Santa Claus Vs Moses or Einstein Vs Stephen King." Ace chuckled again, his eyes never leaving the girl. "Are you a _fujoshi_?"

Alice twitched. "Nope. You _fudanshi_?"

"Probably."

"Boys." She rolled her eyes and he laughed at her response.

"Why do you mostly write reverse-harem?"

"I'm an otomegane."

"Female version of Keima Katsuragi?"

"Not _that_ bad. I just like boys and wonder how will it feel to date every kind."

Ace raised his eyebrows. "Would you do that IRL?"

"Phhfft! Look at me!" Alice gestured her hands to herself. "The douchebag at my school even said that he wouldn't want to look at my face sucking his dick!"

Ace smirked at her blunt words laughing about herself. Was she just acting this? Did she know who he is? Did Alice Liddell know that Ace Strife in front of her was the son of a Billionaire? He wanted to test her…Was she going to whine like other girls, if…

"Hey, I'm hungry. Let's go and get some ramen at Gekko." He suddenly stood, shoving his hands into his pocket.

"Sure." Alice smiled, standing up. "How did you get here, by the way?"

"I brought my car." He shrugged. "Sorry but I don't plan to give you a ride." He smirked mockingly.

Alice raised her eyebrows. "Well, I wasn't expecting that, since I have my motorbike. I can't possibly leave it, right?" she laughed.

"…You're bringing a motorbike." Ace narrowed his eyes. Alright, that was out of his plan. He needed to test if…she was fine if he wasn't acting out like a gentleman. "Hey, sounds fun. Can you give me a ride?"

"Nope, sorry." Alice laughed lightly. "I only brought one helmet. Unless you have one with you, then sure." She shrugged.

Ace stopped smiling and just stared at the girl in front of him. Overall, she said she didn't mind. This girl was too good to be true for him.

"Bro, what are you looking at?"

Ace blinked, but kept staring at her. He didn't mind her face, her body…he didn't feel awkward and he had naturally being himself, not trying to ignore everything like he usually did.

"Are you always like this?"

"Like what?"

"Accepting stranger's invitations without doubts?" Ace asked, crossing his arms with curious look. Alice hummed, tapping her foot on the ground.

"Not really." She shrugged. "I mean at this circumstance, I can take care of myself. I was sick of my class so I ditch and I don't care if I'm a senior right now…I just need to take a great break. I feel a bit confused though, since I don't feel awkward around you." She laughed.

Ace raised his eyebrows again. "Were you always awkward around people?"

"Boys, mostly." Alice corrected. "No, actually it's more like; boys are awkward around me. Probably because I'm so weird, I'm smarter than them and they don't know what to talk to me."

"Hmm," Ace nodded. "That kinda fits my situation too. That only means I'm smarter than you 'cause I'm not awkward around you."

Alice twitched. "Fine, maybe you are smarter than me. I'm super lazy, so if you're going to prove who's smarter, and ask questions around Science and Social Class, I'd lose. I don't like to study."

"I never study too." Ace shrugged. "I only study for one minute everyday."

"…Fuck you." Ace laughed at her blunt response. She shook her head and frowned at him. "Are we going to Gekko or not?"

"I have a helmet in my car. I'm going with you." Ace snickered.

~.X.~

"You drive like an old man." Ace commented as they stopped at a red light. The girl sighed, looking up at the street lights.

"My female friends said that too. Julius said that girls usually drive fast, but I'm such an old man." Alice explained, and yawned. "I just like to enjoy the wind on my face. Probably that's why I have a terrible breakout—I never close my helmet's glass!"

Ace laughed and closed his helmet's glass, before opening it again. "That's not the case, I guess. I also have an acne breakout despite I'm going with car everyday."

The count machine was still red, around one minute until it was green. Alice hummed.

"You know, I was frantic when I accepted your invitation yesterday. So I was like; fuck me! How to get rid of these shits from my face? Then I searched YouTube like always and Wiki How To, you know?" she prepared her stance as the counter showed it was thirty seconds more. "Then I watched Bubzbeauty; we have to routinely wash our face and put on face cream. The cream will layer our face and protect it from dust and dirt."

Ace raised his eyebrows. "Yeah, but the cream can probably clog our face's pores."

"For certain brands, they do. Bubbi said Olay and some other crap—I forgot, won't clog our pores. It also depends on the facepowder; some brands can clog. Finally!" Alice exclaimed and pulled the gas as the green light strikes.

Ace was holding the back seat instead of holding the girl. Obviously, touching her was out of question; they weren't that close yet. He just smiled at the thought that he just talked about beauty treatment without feeling awkward at all.

"I'll probably drop on The Body Shop after ramen." He yelled through the wind. "I want to try out that tip from YouTube."

"Yeah, I will too! Let's see if our face changed when we meet up again, how's that?"

Ace smiled even wider at that. He could meet her again? Really?

"I'd love that!"

* * *

**I don't own anything except the plot.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Weird

* * *

Alice felt weird because she didn't feel weird that she's hanging out with a boy—a complete stranger she only knew from the internet. Yet she's being herself completely and he's totally fine with it. Was this because she acted like herself on the Internet?

Ace was and odd guy; she could talk about nearly everything to him and wouldn't feel awkward at all. Beauty treatments, games, fictions, movies, actors, songs, even some random meme could turn into an argument.

They stopped in front of Gekko, the ramen shop in the mall.

Alice noticed the promotion poster and wondered if this Ace boy could stand more of her antics.

"Hey, let's get that Level Ten Super Bowl!" she exclaimed suddenly. Ace stared at the poster.

"If we can finish this it's free." He read the lines. "Don't you have money for your own bowl?" he stared at her with a frown.

"No, if we can't finish it, I'll pay for it. I just like to try weird stuff. Are you in? Or are you a pussy?" she smirked challengingly to him. Her glasses shining under the lights, giving her the crazy look.

Ace chuckled and shoved his hands into his pocket. "I'm in."

Alice found herself smiling when she shove another spoonful of ramen soup into her mouth, helping her to process the noodles in her mouth. They were eating together in the same bowl; he wasn't feeling awkward at all.

"Hey! Leave that egg alone!" Alice snapped, using her chopsticks to slap Ace's chopsticks away and snatched the egg in the bowl.

"Wha—I peeled that for myself! I'm taking that meat—oi!" Ace grimaced as Alice swiftly snatched the meat as well. "Argh, you food whore! How could you! And where's my fucking ice tea? This is so fucking hot!"

"Heh, you're such a pussy Ace." Alice panted with teary red face.

"Look who's crying from this level-ten ramen." Ace twitched.

The two then laughed while fanning their mouths. Blessing the waiter who came with their iced tea, they drank greedily.

"Hoh…I'm back to the war." Ace slammed his glass onto the table.

"Here we go again…" Alice glared at the remaining ramen noodle in their giant bowl.

The two exchanged serious stares and nodded.

"This…" Ace started.

"…Is…" Alice nodded.

"Sparta!" the two began to dig the bow again.

Alice inwardly smiled wider as they gorged the remaining ramen together. He didn't mind her inner-fat-kid acting up, being gluttonous despite she's a girl. He didn't feel…like, "Eww, pig." Not even flinch for once ever since they met in real life.

"I did it!" Alice cheered, throwing away her chopsticks. The ramen waiters clapped their hands.

"We did it!" Ace corrected, laughing as the older girl started to sing Queen's song.

"We are the champions…! We are the champions! No time for losers, 'cause we…are the champions…" Alice strike a pose as she finished the short lyrics; "…Of the world…!"

She heard him laugh louder, and he was clutching his stomach. Wasn't he feeling even weirded out at her antics? Doesn't he feel ashamed being seen with such a freak like her?

"You're weird." Alice commented after they paid for their iced tea.

Ace quirked his eyebrows, still grinning. "What? I wasn't the one singing Queen's song loudly in public, you know?"

The girl giggled. "You're weird because you don't mind me at all, dummy."

She didn't notice how his face faltered a little into a thoughtful look. "Yeah…That's pretty weird…" he mumbled.

Noticing a train of supermarket's trolleys coming their way, Alice swiftly too his hand and dragged him closer to her before the trolley train hit them apart.

"This way, idiot." Alice mumbled, and turned to look ahead with a smirk. "Hey you know what? I don't regret skipping school today. Despite I'm a senior."

Ace tilted his head. "You can always study today's lesson at home."

Alice deadpanned at him. "You have no idea how lazy I can be."

~.X.~

Brighton was a popular, great school in the middle of Wonderton City. Contrasted with Treffen; marginal and new. Most students in Brighton were Acceleration Students; the lessons were more complicated than what Treffen seniors' could have learned.

Ace knew and she admitted it that he was smarter than her. And taller. Despite she's pouting and complaining about this, she made him feel good about himself. Usually other kids at school respected him way too much on the front and mock him behind his back about "Oh, what a fucking smartass, why don't he just go to college right away?"

Alice made him feel—after a very long time—that being too smart was 'cool'.

He stared at their hands. She just pulled him from the trolley trains; she didn't let his hand go. Ace probably had forgotten or never knew that a girl's hand could be so small and smooth.

"And I fucking hate Physics. Like, fuck that subject. Once I graduate, I don't want to go anywhere near that shit." Alice chattered.

"I suck at English." Ace chuckled, still staring at their hands. "I never get more than a B plus on that. Why are your nails like this? Did you bite them?" he asked her, bold enough to stare at their hands straight.

"Yeah, I have that bad habits where I love to bite my nails when I'm nervous, confused, panicking and probably when I'm hungry I eat my nails." She bluntly explained, didn't mind him at all staring down at her hand.

"Phfft! They're getting longer again and you're going to bite them again." Ace shook his head and dragged her to stop their pace.

He wanted to give her another test as he stared at a manicure shop. "Go there and treat them; have them polished too."

Alice twitched as she glared at the shop. "I don't really like wasting my money on nail treatments…But I kinda wanted to do this for a while. You sure it's okay?"

Ace smirked and nodded. He hoped she knew that he wasn't going to pay her manicure. If she'd run out of the shop and ask him to pay…he couldn't wait to troll and piss her off. At a point he felt a little bad for testing her too much.

He was insecure, okay? This girl, Alice, was too good to be true.

"I am never going back there, ever again." Alice deadpanned as she left the manicure shop. But then she smiled. "I'll probably make these last! Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan!" she waved her newly decorated fingers; they had Nyan-Cat patterns on them.

Ace laughed. "Cute."

"Cute my fucking ass, they cost like twenty five dollars!" Alice deadpanned. "But I love them so it's okay." She kissed her nails.

He smirked while he held her other hand, staring at her newly treated nails. "You've paid for it?"

"Of course. Now are we going to do something else?" she took her hand from her and checked her wristwatch. "I have remaining six hours until my course."

Ace stared at her for a while. She seemed not to notice or probably didn't mind—too ignorant to care. He still couldn't judge her—probably she wasn't one that can be judged. Independant, probably. Girly, not too much; tomboy? She didn't mind manicure and stuff. Weird, but not all the time.

"Oh, can we check the bookstore?" Alice suddenly exclaimed. "I have enough money to take out some Little House Series!"

Ace woke up from his thoughts and raised his eyebrows. "You read Little House? Laura or Rose?"

The girl's eyes widened and her cheeks faintly redden. "Oh...Wow...You're not just the Internet Guy."

"As you are not." Ace shrugged with a smile. "Shakespeare's genre?"

"Tragedy." Alice smiled as they started to head for the second floor, where the bookstore was.

"Yeah, his comedies are boring." Ace agreed as they stood on an escalator. His heart almost jumped when she took his hand to stabilize herself on the moving stairs.

And she didn't let go.

"Lemony Snicket's Unfortunate Events?" she asked.

"The Ersatz Elevator." Ace automatically answered, and stared at her questioningly.

"The End." Alice smiled. "I really love those kinds of books. I have to read it carefully to break some riddles hidden in some pages! Not all of them are mere writings. Sometimes it makes me feel that the Baudelaires and Count Olaf are real." She giggled, and suddenly, her smile faltered.

Ace blinked and tilted his head. "What's wrong?"

"Aren't you thinking that I'm weird?" she asked, not looking at him. "This is how I really am, just like how I act on the internet. I act differently, depending how the environment acts first. Sometimes I get too blunt and overly shameless; sometimes it's the other way around. Sometimes I'm way too weird, too out-of-the-ordinary, but honestly, my achievements are that of a very ordinary teenager." She sighed as they stepped down the escalator and moved away, leaning to the rails as they stared down the lower floor.

"I can't determine what I really want or how I should really act. I guess I just response to how my environment goes. Because you're not acting different from what you have been on the Internet, this is how I response to your act." She shrugged and turned to stare at him. "I can't judge myself, but others judge me according to what they've seen me do. You probably got confused since I can talk this serious, huh?"

Ace stared at her face, and stare at their hands, still holding each other. He squeezed hers and shrugged.

"I guess you're my opposite, despite we share so many topics." He smirked. "You have no control of yourself, but you're calm and composed. You react to your environment. I have been on charge and I always can't find it easy to trust people. I'm like an everlasting stone in the middle of an environment; I won't react unless I need to."

"You're probably a free soul but with a body trapped in society's judgement. I can talk about anything to you and you'd listen despite it's boring or not. I don't know. If you can't judge yourself, I think others shouldn't have the right to judge you. Why? Have you been judged?" he asked in concern.

Alice hummed and hung her head on her hands. "The douchebags at my class called my a lesbian yesterday." She deadpanned.

Ace chuckled. "Not everyone understand Girl's Crushes."

"I don't even—Look, I talk to everyone, okay? But I sit with girls because most guys get awkward around me. I hang out with some, and just because I have a self-consciousness that I'm chubby and irritate boys' eyes, and that I'm a bit too smart and quirky, the guys avoided me like a plague. Like, what the fuck did I ever do to them?"

"Well, you're not pretty, but definitely not irritating my eyes."

"I'm fine since you're not that handsome. Anyways, that Blood Fucking Dupre just made school unbearable; now that girls think I'm a lesbian, and the boys got awkward around me because they're too stupid. I have no one to talk to at school...except some of my female friends in other classes. And the teachers." She huffed sadly.

Ace hummed, following her gestures on the railing. "I'm weirder and crazier than you. I guess they'll treat me the same as you when they get to know me a little. That's just how people are; they think they're so high, they know everything about you when you act a bit weird."

"It's not so weird to hate girls. Gay is popular trend right n—"

"I love girls." Ace laughed, knocking her head with his knuckle softly. He knew she was just joking. "That's not my weirdest quality. You'll probably avoid me once you know me better. That's why I never let anyone knows me better." He sighed.

The two sighed once more.

"Who knows, right?" Alice suddenly said with a determined smile. "For now I'll just think of you as an ugly junior whom I can talk about anything to."

Ace's eyes glimmered and he smiled. "Yeah. We can probably be best friends."

Alice nodded vigorously and pointed at the bookstore. "Now that's settled! Let's go!"

* * *

**Nothing owned.**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Suspicious Approach

* * *

Alice rode her motorbike home with a smile after taking Ace back to the park—he had to take his car home, right?—as usual she was riding in an average speed. Realizing it was getting dark, she turned on the lamp, and thens slowly stopped as she saw a figure on the street. Alice pushed her glasses to confirm her sight.

It was a cat, bleeding; it lost its back left foot. Abruptly getting off her motorbike, Alice parked on the sideway and frowned at the blood and the poor cat, mewling in pain.

"Oh God...Hold on, boy!" she breathed and braced herself to scoop the cat, ignoring the blood spilling and staining her. Looking around, she noticed a trash can and went to rummage through it, without feeling disgusted and took the largest plastic bag and put the cat in.

Riding her motorbike carefully, she had the cat wrapped between her feet.

"Don't you dare bleed on me, cat! I will fucking kill you if you die—wait, that sounded wrong. Just don't die!" she yelled down at the bag, and then stopped as she noticed a certain car coming her way.

"Julius!" she called her uncle for a while, and the car stopped. Julius got down his car and approached her.

"What's wrong? You're heading home, right—Oh Lord, what's that?" he noticed the bleeding plastic bag on the motorbike.

"It's a cat! Can't we do something?" she pleaded. "I know it's a stray cat...but...I can't ignore that, Julius. You know I can't. I know it's my responsibility now."

Julius sighed and checked the time. "Vets are closed at this hour. We can only treat it the best we can at home."

"Fine, I just don't want to do nothing." Alice nodded in agreement. Julius took the plastic bag into his car and Alice got onto her motorbike.

At the other side of the intersection, a car lit up its lights. Ace stepped on the gas slowly and watched the van and the bike went away. His eyes were cold.

"Huh..." he sighed, draping his arms behind his back. "What's the point of my effort to crush that cat if she'd just try to heal it, then?" he fell silent and stared off emptily.

It was just a stray cat, no big deal. Not worth the effort to heal that cat. There were other stray cats around. Couldn't she just leave it? Couldn't she just ignore it? Wasn't she an ignorant girl? Why care so much?

"I can't judge her either." Ace shrugged, fixing his glasses on his nose and drove his car away, leaving trail of blood as he went.

~.X.~

After meeting Ace, Alice had a change of heart about school. If there was actually one guy out there who didn't mind her...Then she'd just act normal. Just do what she thought was right. Only her close friends and Ace could accept her, so she'd just put a sweet face for others, right?

"It's getting better!" Alice smiled at the stray cat in a box, which had found it strength to taste the milk. "Hey, Julius! Do you think I'd make a good Vetenarian?"

"Why not?" Julius chuckled and served sunny-side ups on their plates. "So in the end we're keeping him?"

"Can we?" Alice almost prepared herself to beg if Julius would give the nay.

"Well, I can't find myself to be cruel enough to throw him out." Julius sighed with a shrug. "I mean, it can die out there, since it only has three legs now."

Alice grinned wider. "Aww, that means we can keep your, Friedrich!"

Julius almost spit his coffee. "You already named—Why Friedrich?"

"He said his name is Friedrich." Alice stood and went to wash her hands. "Don't you know that I can speak to cats?"

Julius laughed at her joke, rolling his eyes as he flipped another page of the newspaper. "Next week's your school's Yearly Jog, right? Do you have comfortable jogging shoes?"

Alice gulped. "Oh, the Yearly Jog. Totally forgotten."

Julius scowled. "Alice, you haven't gone to that event ever since the tenth grade. This is your last chance. You've been saying; next year, next year...but this is your last to jog with your school friends as a student."

After a bit of argument, it was decided that Alice was going. Leaving her home angrily, she rode her bike off to school. Parking and getting off her bike, she took a deep breath and went for the school.

It started out normally. No one talked to her as usual unless they'd need something. No one even asked why she didn't came yesterday. Taking out her books and checked if she's done her homework—she never did it at home.

"Can I copy?" Alice glanced at Blood, who didn't even wait for her answer and just sat beside her, copying her Biology answers. Oddly enough, despite being a jerk, Blood always came to school earlier than anyone, even Alice. Nothing to say, Alice continued to work, pretending that he's not there.

Despite that, she was nervous and annoyed that her hands started to rub her face. Alice stopped, reminding herself to not touch her face anymore, or her breakout would never be cured.

"So where were you, yesterday?" Blood casually asked, leaning in to her textbook to read a blur writing.

The girl teen almost choked on nothing, but her face stayed still. From experience, no one at school really listened to her, so...

"I overslept." She shrugged, pushing her glasses.

"Huh." Blood didn't say anything anymore. Alice sighed in relief, thinking that she'd make a good answer.

After done copying, he didn't even had the audacity to thank her. But then again, it happened everyday that Alice didn't care anymore. Sighing, she dropped her head on the desk. Her eyes then met Rose's, who just arrived to the class.

Rose quickly looked away and sat far away from her.

It hurt a little, but then Alice sighed. Rose was dumb, at least she didn't have to teach that stupid bitch anymore.

But then she didn't expect what would happen at the first period...

"Hm? Where's your seatmate, Liddell?" Mr. John, her Math teacher, frowned at the empty seat beside hers.

"I...don't have one?"Alice nervously answered. If she said that Rose moved away, she'd be like an angry lesbian who blamed her!

"Sorry, sir!" Alice grimaced as Blood suddenly sat down beside her with a smirk. "Just a little business on the back seat. I'm back, now."

The class fell silent, and Alice glared at him in disbelief. Mr. John shrugged and went to the podium, reading today's material.

"The fuck are you doing, Dupre?" Alice hissed.

"Well, aren't you lonely?" Blood teased.

"Why do you care if I do? Stupid jerk." Alice shook her head and decided to ignore him for the rest of the day.

Blood just chuckled, deciding to play around more.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Toys

* * *

"_Today I don't feel like doin' anythin'...I just wanna lay in my bed..._hmm-mm-mm..." with an earphone on her left ear, Alice hummed _The Lazy Song_ as she casually worked on her Calculus. She could hear the girls were talking.

Though, she wasn't named the Ice Queen for no reason; she's a professional when it came to ignoring the world.

"Why is Blood sitting with her...?"

"...Probably lost a bet..."

Alice wanted to laugh at the possibility. Yeah, must be something around that. She didn't want to be toyed by a fucking idiot, though.

"Share me your earphone." She heard Blood said, and he didn't wait her answer, as he took the other earphoe. She quickly snatched it off his hand.

"No. I don't want to get infected from whatever stuff in your ear." She easily said while kept doing her assignment.

"Bitch."

"Now you'd want to move away and leave me the hell alone, right?"

Blood scoffed and turned to his worksheet, and glanced to hers. She's already halfway done, he didn't even want to look at the problems.

"What a boring bitch."

"I know." Alice retorted casually, wishing that he'd just move the fuck away.

He smirked, actually amused by her reactions. He glanced to her dry, frizzy hair and found his fingers playing with her dark blonde hair.

"When was the last time you shower?" he mocked.

"_So shut up, shut up, shut up, don't wanna hear you, get out, get out, get out, get outta my way, step up, step up, step up, you'll never stop me, nothing you say _will ever _bring me down..._" she purposedly sang a bit louder just to shut him from her hearing range.

He chuckled and leaned to the desk, staring at her serious face as if Calculus was so much interesting than _him_. He smirked wider since she shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, constantly pushing her glasses.

"Twenty six pimples, terrible blackheads, acne scars, chubby, dull face...Ugly." He judged. "Think of my presence beside you as a thank for your self-consciousness to not ruin our Year Book."

"Oh, gee, thank you so much." Alice bitterly said, quickly pushing her glasses and rubbed her face, and inwardly flinched at how oily her face was.

"You're welcome." Blood scoffed. "Actually, you can do more. Like, letting me copy your assignment."

"Fuck off." She deadpanned and finally, turned at him coldly. "Else than mocking my appearance and my boring personality, do you have any more business? 'Cause what you've been doing is so 2012, Blood."

"It's so 2011, actually." Blood corrected.

"Dammit, we've been stuck in the same class for two years? God is trying to test my mentality..." Alice sighed to the ceilings. "Just six more months...God, if I pass Your test, let me get a college far away from this stupid jerk."

Blood narrowed his eyes on her. She really knew which button to push; her stingy tongue was famous for everyone who attended Treffen High.

After two more subjects, the breaktime bell rang, signing for the Science Class to move to their Homeroom. For two years, Blood and Alice had been sharing the same Science Class and Homeroom. They hadn't been talking much last year, and she was glad. Now that she somehow caught his attention...she wanted to choke the bastard.

Alice watched her classmates went as she packed her books. Usually she would wait for Rose, because she's slow...but that beautiful curly brunette left quickly with her new gang.

Alice sighed to her bag. Rose was beautiful, she had a boyfriend and even her best friend confessed to her; she's slow and clumsy, the shoujo-girl type that every guys would love. She used to be so friendly to her, but probably because Rose just respected Alice as the big tenth at school.

Then again, that's just what she's known for at school.

Stopping by at the restroom, she stared at the mirror. Alice put her hair on a ponytail and wiped her face with wet handkerchief.

"Trying to look better? Forget it..."

Alice froze as she felt a hand rubbing her chest. Fortunately, bless her thick glasses; her eyes were wide, but they were hidden as she glared at the mirror to see Blood behind her, rubbing her body with his hands.

"What the fuck, Blood." She quickly took his hands away from her body and was thinking to pretend that it never happened, but then Blood didn't let her go that easily.

He grabbed her by the collar and made her lean back to the sink and started to undo her buttons.

"Hey!" she slapped his hands again and frowned at him. "What the fuck do you want!?"

Blood chuckled. "Come on, I'm trying to do a favour for you..." he leaned to her neck. "Though you really need to use conditioner and maybe perfume..."

She shoved him without doubts. "I don't need to get laid."

"Because you're a lesbian?" he smirked.

Alice inwardly screamed, but she just took a deep breath and then leaned to Blood, taking his collar to bent him to her eyes' height.

"I'm not one of your toys..." she hissed to his face. "...I'm Alice Liddell. _I_ play with the interesting people."

Blood narrowed his eyes on her. "I'm not in your list?"

She shoved him by the collar and wiped her hands on her pants. "Typical narcissist playboy? Aren't you mainstream?" she fixed her button again and glanced at him. "You don't need to do me any favour, idiot. I'm too ugly for that, right?" she smiled bitterly and grabbed her bag, exiting the restroom.

"By the way, are you just going to stand there? This is the girl's restroom." She said, before nonchalantly walked out of the restroom, her face completely unfazed, as if nothing just happened.

Blood thought she didn't understand that he'd gotten more interested.

~.X.~

Taking off her glasses and stared at her face on the mirror, Alice frowned. She really had to take care of her face...blackheads, breakouts...and her hair's so dry and frizzy...

Rose didn't do much about her appearance, though she brushed her hair all the time...

Maybe some people just born naturally beautiful. Alice glared at her old portraits back in middle school.

How did she look like that? She used to be so cute...what had happened? Stupid high school...Maybe it's because high school was filled by idiots that she turned ugly so no idiots would come up for her.

She poked her arm; it'd gotten fatty a bit, it would shake. Alice huffed. It's because she had to quit the swim team since eighth grade. Her waist and thighs got bigger as well.

She didn't want to go back to the swim team again; she'd start back with the kiddies, because that's the rules!

"Is something wrong, Alice?" Julius asked, taking down his newspaper, realizing that his niece had been staring to the mirror restlessly.

"That jerk is playing with me..." Alice said earnestly. "...Because I'm ugly. I wonder what it'd be like if I keep ignoring him as I change my appearance..." she frowned at Julius. "Julius...can I change?"

Julius raised his eyebrows at her. Alice was nonchalant; since hormones struck her in the ninth grade, she started having breakouts, and didn't care; she had to study a lot so she didn't do much excercise anymore as she had been in the swim team.

The navy-head pondered, a little angry; that Blood Dupre probably had gotten too far that Alice actually wanted to do something about it.

"Sure. I actually know a good Dermatologyst at the other side of the town." Julius smiled and stood. "We can go and check up for today if we go now." He checked his wristwatch.

Alice lit up immediately. "Awesome! We'll start with the face..."

"Though you promise, you have to be dilligent on taking care of your face." Julius demanded.

"I promise with all my heart!" Alice determinedly said. "I'll check on Friedrich frist then we'll go!" she smirked and went.

She's going to do it. She's going to change. She wondered what that jerk would feel then...An evil scheme was playing in her head.

Blood should've known his place.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Yearly Jog

* * *

A week later, it was Yearly Jog. It was a jogging event for all school in the state. Alice decided she'd pretend not to acknowledge her middle school ,she didn't want them to see her with breakouts and being a bit chubby! No, just no.

Alice whimpered after she put on her sweatpants and hoodie jacket which was so big and long, covering her knees. She preferred oversized clothes to cover her body, but she was worrying if it'd be too hot to run in those clothes.

"Don't forget to put on your Day Cream before going," Julius warned from outside.

"I'm using the lotion right now..." Alice replied and winced as she softly wiped her face with Lotion; it was also a disinfectant, so it irritated her face very much. After done using the Lotion, she put on the Day Cream and finally her glasses.

Pressing her hands to her waists, Alice huffed and started to warm up. This Yearly Jog could be a refreshing start for her daily workout...maybe. Alice said goodbye to Julius before finally leaving the house.

For her school, the Jog would be done at a public park near her house, so Alice walked to the park today. Although, she quickly jumped into the bushes as Blood's Jeep coming through.

Alice twitched and banged her head to a nearby tree. "Why the fuck do I have to hide!?" she groaned to herself.

"Do you like him?"

"Fuck no. Hey, Ace." Alice deadpanned to Ace, who was right behind her, smiling. "Stop smiling, idiot. I mean it. And I don't think karma will happen to me because I hate the fucking guy. " she growled, glancing at the group of guys angrily.

Ace chuckled. "You're supposed to be surprised, though."

"No, I saw you following me." Alice stuck her tongue to him. She then had a great idea in mind. "Let's jog together, Ace! It's kind of awkward to jog alone..." she nervously asked.

Ace raised his eyebrows. He then smiled. "Heh, I only came this year because I was hoping to see you, actually."

Alice grinned. "Well, well, well, flirty aren'tcha?"

"Oh, you..." Ace chuckled and they left the bushes.

Other students were gathering to start together, but Alice and Ace waited until everyone was gone from the park; they were sitting on swings. Ace got a bit nervous since Alice was swinging so high.

"Aren't you afraid of falling?"

"Nooo, why would I...?" Alice heaved as she pushed again, her feet almost reaching a tree. "Wheeew...!"

Ace burst out laughing.

"What's so funny...?" Alice asked, still swinging vigorously.

"You look like a little kid." Ace chuckled, clutching his stomach. "Ahahaha...aow...ow...haha I can't take this anymore, I'm hurting...hahaha..."

Alice abruptly jumped from her swing and puffed her cheeks. "Was I really that funny?" she panted a bit.

Ace was crying from mirth.

"Yes, you really looked like a little kid...heh..." Ace wiped his tears. "I didn't expect you can swing that high with such a chubby body."

"Oh, hush!" Alice huffed, waving her hand. "Being chubby doesn't let one being un-athletic. Though it'd be easier to run with such skinny body..."

Ace scoffed. "I hate sports."

Alice snickered. "Ha, loser."

As Alice went to sit back on her swing, Blood and his friends, one of them being Elliot, came their way. Ace and Alice frowned, pondering whether to escape or not.

"Are they coming this way? Shit." Alice sighed.

"Should we just leave?" Ace asked. He then shook his head. "Ignoring mode."

"Yes, commencing ignoring mode." Alice nodded in full agreement.

"Hey, Ace! Whoah, whoah, this is a scandal!" Elliot said, grinning in excitement as his eyes were on Alice. "Ace is hanging out with a girl!"

Not saying anything, Alice just pushed her glasses. She's glad for those glasses, since no once could see where she's looking. Blood crossed his arms.

"Huh, perfect match. Ugly and ugly." Blood nodded the 'ugly' word to each of the two. He chuckled. "Man, Alice, you're _that_ desperate? You coud have asked me if you want to experience dating..."

Elliot elbowed him. "Dude, that's too mean."

"Gay!" Alice and Ace quickly accused.

"Argh, what the fuck are we doing, watching these gays, Ace?" Alice stood up waving her hands frantically. Ace got off his swing too.

"Let's ditch 'em. Ugh, I feel sluggish now." Ace shivered, and led their way.

The two glanced at the boys over their shoulder. Elliot was gaping, and Blood was shivering, probably going to chase them if they kept on walking, so Alice loudly said;

"Hey, let's jog around now!"

~.X.~

Ace hated sports with a burning passion. A few meters of running, he felt like he've been running for miles, already out-of-breath. That girl, Alice, just casually jogged in place as she waited for him to catch up.

Wearing sweatpants and hoodie jacet, she didn't look so chubby...

But Ace's eyes slightly widen and was glad of his glasses.

Look at those bouncing breasts...He gulped as he watched her kept jogging in place and finally caught up with her.

"Come on, you're wasting your light-body!" Alice impatiently called. Ace sighed and skipped to her.

She frowned at him as the brunet was panting on his knees. "Are you really that bad at sport? I wasn't even going too fast..."

"Shut...up..." Ace sighed and wiped his forehead. "I don't need...to workout as a...high school student..."

Alice snickered. "Of course you need to. But who am I to say? I'm as lazy as you are...but I love sports. Fine, why don't we power-walk around, then?" she offered a hand, and Ace gripped onto it tightly.

"It'd be fabulous if you'd give me a piggyback ride..." Ace was being serious that his glasses were glimmering under the sun.

"I'm weird, but that's way over the top, dude." Alice pushed her glasses and started to drag Ace to power-walk around. "Alright, one-two, one-two...!"

Sometimes she had to slow down whenever she noticed he was starting to breath deeply. Alice might be chubby, but she was in an estate's swimming club, so sport was easy for her. Though she envied those with skinny body that supposed to be lighter for sport...she was utterly confused that the skinny brunet, Ace, was heaving for air as if he was dying just from power-walk.

"I don't think you're in a good shape, Ace." Alice commented after a while, walking normally.

Ace huffed. "I don't have time for sports."

"That's not good, you know? Don't procastinate your chances to work out during high school...ugh...! What am I saying!? I'm such a hypocrite!" Alice yelled to herself as she stopped walking. Ace was still heaving, turning to look at her in confuse.

"I'm lazy on doing workouts too...but I know I'm not as bad as you are..." Alice slowly started and turned to Ace in concern. "Though looking at you, I'm super-worried that I want you to workout properly!"

Ace frowned in confuse. "Why would you worry about me? We're not close friends or anything..."

Alice shook her head furiously. "God, I wonder why, myself. Now shut it, Ace! Starting from today, I've decided to change, okay? I want to get slim and beautiful." She suddenly said to Ace fiercely.

Ace glanced around the street, noticing that the area was crowdless; it'd be awkward if anyone else was listening to the blonde.

"Why would you want to be slim and beautiful? I thought you don't give a fuck." Ace snickered.

Alice scoffed. "I'm going to get back at Blood Dupre." She simply answered. "But aside of that, I want to drag you along while I'm at it."

Ace's face fell. "Wha...? You're dragging me for workouts!?"

"Not just workouts...but..."

Alice narrowed her eyes on him. "Did you pop those?" he flinched when she held his face, poking at certain spots.

"Can't resist..." Ace chuckled, rubbing his head.

"I know how it feels...but that's not good, dumbass!" Alice shook her head, crossing her arms. "I've promised myself not to touch my face again. My uncle bought me a treatment pack from a Dermatologyst. Wanna try it out?"

The brunet raised his eyebrows. "Treatment pack...? Huh..." he observed her face for a while. "You sure it'll work? Have you been using it too?"

"Just started yesterday. Oh, crap, I forgot..." She took out a crunch and tied all her hair up in a ponytail, and pushed her glasses. "I know this style doesn't suit my face, but I gotta do it, or else, my hair's gonna make my face dirty. So what's your answer?"

Ace snickered at her face. She looked very round; he couldn't resist but to poke on her cheek.

"Hey! Don't touch my face with your dirty hand!" Alice flinched away.

"Aww, your cheeks are so squishy, though...Just once more!" Ace pleaded.

"Ace, listen to your senior!"

"Heheh, I'm smarter than you are, I ain't listening to you!"

"Oh, so haughty, aren'tcha?"

Ace smirked. "I think I'll try that treatment pack..."

He wasn't expecting her to lit up and took his hand. "Cool. Let's go to my house and start it up!"

"W-We're going to your house?"

She stopped her pace and frowned at Ace. "If you don't want to...then where? Your house?"

Actually, he was thinking that she'd give the doctor's address so he could buy the treatment pack for himself...

"Uhm...my house is..." Ace started out; then he had a thought. What if he started up a lie? What if he...test her...Would she stop hanging around him if she thinks of him as a poor guy? "I live in a rundown house, it's not even mine...It's really embarassing."

She just blinked. "So? Are we going to your house or mine, then? Though we have to get the treatment pack from my house. We can walk from here."

Interesting, he thought. Since he had always lived in an expensive area, his house was far from public park; he always had to go anywhere by car. Walking...

"Let's go to your place, then." Ace smirked.

"Great; but you have to mean it, okay?" Alice asked determinedly. "We're going to workout together. If you're going to do this treatment, I'll split mine for you; you have to do exactly what I told you. Because we're going to be_...fabulous_~!" the blonde mimicked PewDiePie's 'Fabulous' pose, making Ace laugh.

"Alright, we're going to be fabulous."

* * *

**Sorry, I'm still too busy. I've written lotsa chapters for this fanfic so that's why it's easy for me to update this story. I don't know when I'll finally settle down with everything...plus the fact that there are so many events for me this year (new college students, moving out, breaking up, etc...) So...I'm sorry. I'm doing my best.**


End file.
